Not According to Plan
by distorted prep queen
Summary: Never reaching her parents' expectations, Katie decides to do something right by getting Oliver Wood to act as her boyfriend during the Christmas break. But what happens when things quickly spin out of control, too fast for both to be able to do anything?


We've finally decided to post up this new fic of ours. Something really special for us both since it's definitely something new for any OWKB/KBOW story. This first chapter is actually just a part of our original first installment and is dedicated to all those who visit **QueenieKai**'s forum, especially she herself.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything. Sad, isn't it?

* * *

**Not According to Plan**

**Chapter1**

"I am sure that all of you are already aware that not too long from now will be your Christmas break." Professor McGonnagal shot a pointed look to her class as the hooting and cheers quickly subsided. "And as much as I would like for all of you to be enjoying your holidays with your family, I would also like to remind you that date of your N.E.W.T.S. exams is also quickly approaching. Thus, I am expecting that you will take the opportunity of these three weeks of no classes to at least go through some of your past lessons as well as finish all the assignments which will be given to you in your different subjects.

So for Transfiguration, I am expecting to receive at least two rolls of parchment from each of you on chapters twelve through fifteen. I want a short summary as well as a paraphrase of each topic included in your reports. On our first meeting next year I will already start discussing from chapter sixteen after a quick test of the assigned chapters including our last two topics about animal transformation which we took up this week. And your last assignment will be-"

Much to the class' relief, the familiar sound of the school bell tolling resounded through the castle signaling that it was finally time for lunch. Scrambling off their seats, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seventh years alike hurriedly grabbed their things before haphazardly stuffing them into their bags and making a run towards the door.

"I want two animals that you've transfigured from either a quill or a teacup. And no cheating or else you'll be looking forward to a week's worth of detentions." McGonnagal announced quickly before everyone had managed to cram themselves out of the classroom and out to the crowded halls.

"Urgh, can you believe that? We have all of that to do for Transfigurations _plus_ those essays for Flitwick?" Pushing back her long blonde hair, Leanne continued to struggle with her books as she turned to face the group of girls.

"And we still haven't had Potions, DADA, and History yet!" Another girl added as she and the others weaved their way through the other students.

"Added to that, I still have Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures to look forward to this week." The rest shot shocked looks at their companion who only rolled her eyes in return. Upon finally entering the Great Hall, Katie Bell quickly led the way towards the Gryffindor table before dropping her messenger bag to her side and pulling up her jet-black hair into a loose ponytail. "Yeah, consider yourselves lucky."

"We still don't understand how you can manage **all** those classes, Katie!" Tricia Applebaum, a Hufflepuff friend of theirs, exclaimed before placing a small portion of salad greens into her plate.

"You already know that it wasn't really my choice. Mother and Father were the ones who arranged that I take all those subjects since according to them, _"it'll be something impressive to add to your resume"_ which I seriously **do not** understand since Father already told me that he had already made sure that I have a Ministry position waiting for me by next year." Forcefully stabbing a piece of baked potato, Katie eyed the vegetable wearily before proceeding to take a bite off it.

"Alright then, I think this would be the best time for a topic change." Leanne offered as she returned the smile Katie gratefully threw in her direction. "So, what's everyone planning to do during this break?"

Talk of either staying in Hogwarts over the holidays or just going home began as the lone quidditch player added her own plans. "As usual, Mother's planned another gala and even more dinner parties, which knowing her, will last through the whole three weeks. Translation: Hours on end being in the company of men sixty years and above, tea with Mother's annoying charity friends, and of course, the infamous lectures that I will **no doubt** receive due to my _"unruly behaviour"_.

"Do your parents know that you've been seeing Greg Walsh?" A girl whose name Katie didn't exactly remember at the moment whispered hurriedly.

"Not in so many words…"

"And what _exactly_ do you mean by that?" The dark haired Gryffindor merely bowed her head closer to her food in an attempt to miss Leanne's eyes that were looking just as dangerously as her voice. "…**_Kates_**…"

"Well, er, it _might've_ slipped my mind…"

"**_KATIE BELL!_**" As what might be an expected reaction, the aforementioned cringed as her name was suddenly shrieked, the whole student body suddenly turning their attention to the large group. "How can- _I can't even begin to imagine_- how something _**THAT** **IMPORTANT**_ could just _slip_ your mind!"

"Wait, so you're actually saying that your parents have **_absolutely NO idea_** that you're currently going out with **_THE GREGORY WELSH_**, a **_SLYTHERIN_** nonetheless?" Tricia continued as an even more shocked look swept through her face. "…You _do_ know that you're families don't **_exactly_** like each other, _right_?"

"Hey, stop making it sound worse than it is, okay?"

"Kates, Tricia's not making it sound any worse." Leanne reasoned despite the headache that was now quickly coming on. "She's just putting things in their **_actual _**perspectives. Merlin, you'll be lucky if you'll even last a day in your house!"

"…_**Bloody hell, you're right**…" _The five shot a concerned look to each other before looking down at the now miserable Katie. "_What am I gonna do?_ It's not like I can just bring Greg and then pretend like my parents aren't gonna explode at me for being within at sixty meter radius from him- which would be a lot easier if I could."

"And you can't exactly go to your Mother's parties stag. Nowadays, that doesn't show female independence as much as it does that you really just couldn't get a date for yourself."

"Wow, thanks for that little tidbit, Jean."

"Sorry." The petite mousy haired practically squeaked out her apology before busying herself with the plate of strawberry tart.

"So what's the plan?" Leanne asked as she looked at the others for any suggestions. This continued for a minute or so before she slumped back in her seat and continued pushing about her roast beef. "So I guess that would be none."

"Hey, maybe we could disguise Gregory so that the Bells won't be able to recognize him and at the same time Katie would still be able to bring him as her date!" Tricia piped up as her light amber eyes flashed brightly, not noticing yet the incredulous looks going her way. "Ooh, it'll be just like playing dress up but- er, nevermind."

"No offense, Tricia, but that idea's just about as great as Katie bringing someone else with her over the break as her _'boyfriend'_ to show her parents." Leanne commented lightly as she pulled out her Potions assignment. "Right, that would be the-"

"**_Smartest idea ever!_**"

"Kates," The blonde slowly put down her parchment before studying her friend's reaction, "you _cannot_ be serious about this! It was a joke! I didn't mean for you to actually take that stupid idea!"

"First of all, it isn't a _'stupid idea'_." Katie corrected as she finished wiping her mouth with the table napkin. "Think about it-"

"I did and I really have to agree with Leanne here."

"Oh c'mon, just listen to me, alright? See if I actually bring someone else who my parents would actually **_approve_** of, not only will the chances of them constantly interfering with my life go to an all-time minimum, _but_ I will no doubt have less heart to heart talks with them and I will definitely not be expecting any lectures on why I'm dating someone like Greg."

"Okay, you've said what you've wanted to say, but now it's my turn." Leanne took a shaky breath as she turned towards her best friend, all the while trying to ignore the pleading look that was on her face. "One, how do you think Greg will take it when he finds out that you've been introducing-_Merlin knows who_- as your boyfriend? And may I remind you that this is the same guy who got into a fistfight with someone two years his senior and _actually_ won.

Second, what would happen **_when_** your parents find out that if ever, you've tricked them with someone else and that you are actually going out with a Welsh? I seriously **_do not_** fancy never having to see you again after your parents decide to lock you inside your house."

"I know that you're really just being worried for me, but I'm telling you, Leanne, I've already thought that over." Katie said as she faced the group for approval. "I know that Greg might not be _too keen_ on the idea, **_but_** I am sure that once I explain to him that this is all just for this one time before I can really break it to my parents, he'll understand. Next, my parents **_aren't _**going to find out because you guys are going to help me come up with a plan so foolproof, there isn't going to be _anything_ to be suspicious about."

"Now that it's settled, we need to move on to a **more important** point."

"And what exactly would that be Miss Prefect Michelle?"

"Oh, stop it with that nickname!" Their annoyed friend replied with a clipped tone to her voice. "And by _important_, I mean, exactly **_who_** is Katie actually going to bring that at the same time would actually _agree_ something like that?"

"Michelle, there actually is no issue as to who will agree since I think I can speak for everyone that any male would be willing to go out with Katie even for just this one time." Tricia added as she and the others began scanning their fellow students who unlike them were still enjoying their lunch. "All we really need to consider is who **_Katie_** will actually be wanting to bring with her without too compromise since Katie's usual type isn't _exactly_ the kind her parents like."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Oh do keep quiet and start thinking like the rest of us." Katie merely shot Leanne an affronted look before following instructions and looking out for any possibilities. "Now we have to make sure that he's got to be into quidditch, better still if he actually plays in his house team."

"He can't be in Slytherin for obvious reasons."

"Definitely."

"He also has to at least have a bit of manners and can actually string words together."

"Well that rules out half of the male population then." The girls couldn't help but laugh lightly as Tricia continued to comment about how sad it was then that Adrian Sombers was no longer a prospect.

"How about Cedric Diggory then?"

All heads shot up from their small huddle before looking towards the Hufflepuff table where it was apparent that a gathering, much like their own, was found at one end the table where a handsome seventh year was surrounded by his own group of friends.

"He's kind, courteous, is the Hufflepuff seeker, excellent in Charms-"

"And did your sources mention about him being taken by Cho Chang?" Michelle interrupted as she nodded towards the Ravenclaw table where the ever-familiar half Chinese sixth year exchanged looks with Cedric.

"Nevermind then. Besides there's this whole rumor about him not being as innocent as he looks. There have already been many claims about his many **late night rendezvous** with several girls from his own house."

"Really?" Astonishment was evident in Leanne's voice as her brows furrowed together with curiosity. "I haven't heard that one yet."

"Yes, well I'll get to spreading it later when I have more time."

Katie could only shake her head as Tricia, their friendly gossip, joined once more their search, not at all affected by her own words which were no doubt going to stain the squeaky clean reputation of her fellow Hufflepuff. She was just in the middle of considering Ryan Caldwell when Michelle once more broke the unusual silence.

"How about Roger Davies? He's perfect! Single, Ravenclaw **_quidditch captain_**, smart, and might I mention, absolutely _delicious_!"

"And there hasn't been any nasty rumors about him yet minus the one I heard the other day about him _supposedly_ having a sixth toe, which I sincerely **_doubt_** is true, since that one time during exams when we were all by the lake, he was wearing these nice sandals- _which by the _way are like **fifty galleons** for the pair-"

"Tricia, we're getting off topic here." Leanne reminded as their friend managed to snap back to reality. "So, what do you say Kates? How about Roger?"

"He really sounds like the _perfect_ guy my parents would really like me to go out with-"

"**_But?_**"

"Do you guys think that they're **_actually_** going to buy it that I'm going out with someone like that? I mean, c'mon, the last guy I brought there was **Sean Malfoy**- Draco Malfoy's _cousin_. And besides, I'd probably die of boredom after fifteen minutes with him. We have absolutely nothing in common!"

"Oliver Wood."

"What was that, Jean?" After over seven years of friendship, the six have learned that each one of them had distinct personalities like Katie's rebelliousness, Tricia's gossiping, Michelle's dedication to school, Leanne's laid-back style, and of course, Jean's timid nature. Which was why the rest of them nearly jumped in their seats as they heard her speak for what must've been the first time she's ever done so without having to be spoken to first.

"Er, I was just suggesting Oliver Wood. He is also single, somewhat stubborn like Katie, not exactly too smart like Roger, still has the qualities of a Gryffindor with the chivalry, and not to mention, that he **_is_** Gryffindor team captain."

As her friends all began to nod in agreement before congratulating their friend for such a nice choice, Katie all the while remained quiet, still watching Oliver as he took his seat with her fellow chaser, Angelina Johnson, obviously coming from a hard day's work in Care For Magical Creatures judging by the smell their clothes were giving off. After a minute's evaluation, she herself was surprised that she didn't find anything all too bad about the boy that she could no doubt stand, and even she had to admit that he wasn't a bad choice. After all,Oliver was indeed everything Jean had mentioned plus a little bit more thanks to all those hours of quidditch.


End file.
